Awakening
by Phantomcat24601
Summary: 18-year-old Krystal Wright gets sent to Shadow Falls where she meets Maddy and Ayla and a smoking-hot shape-shifter. However someone is out to hurt Krystal and her new friends-she just doesn't know it yet. I haven't written a story in a while so you guys don't think this one sucks! Also I don't own the Shadow Falls series (If I did would I really be writing fanfics about it?)
1. Chapter 1

I sighed and looked at my watch again. Feeling paranoid, I glanced over my shoulder. It was 3:32 in Avalon, California. A week ago I was normal, 17-year old Krystal Wright but everything had changed in the short span of seven days. Strange things had begun happening. Things I couldn't explain. I woke up one day and found that my normally flat figure had transformed into something very different. Different as in I was an inch taller, my shoes were too small and I was _bigger_. Then, a guy had stopped me in a store and said that he needed to talk to me alone. I was about to tell him to go to hell but then he had said my name. And for some reason I had followed him into a room that said 'Employees Only'. The guy had introduced himself as David and told me that he knew that some strange things had been happening to me. He told me that I wasn't human, that I was different from normal people. At first I didn't believe him but then it started to make sense. how he knew my name, why those strange things had happened to me. He explained that he came from a camp, really more of a boarding school, called Shadow Falls. It was a camp made of supernaturals: witches and wizards, vampires, fairies and pixies, shape-shifters, werewolves, demons, and elves. David had said that he was a fairy himself. I had agreed to come to the camp and he had given me a packet for my parents to sign. Then he had disappeared into thin air. My parents hadn't been very agreeable about the camp-I told them my friend Beth had found out about it from her cousin-but eventually they had said I could go. And now here I stood, in the middle of nowhere, waiting with about ten or fifteen other people, for a bus that was an hour late. A girl about my age approached me.

"Hey, I'm Madeline. Maddy for short," she grinned. "Can you believe this? I mean, seriously, if I'm going to do them the honor of being at their camp, the least they could do is make sure the bus is punctual!"

Sensing that she was joking and not just stuck-up, I couldn't help but grin back.

"I'm Krystal, with a K," I told Maddy. I took a good look at her since all I had noticed before was that she was about my age. She was wearing jeans and a T-shirt that hugged her and showed off her curves. She was a little shorter than me with should-length wavy blonde hair that had a purple streak in it and bright blue eyes. I decided I liked her.

"Nice to meet you," Maddy grinned again. "By the way I'm a witch. What about you?"

Thankfully, before I could explain I still had no idea what I was, we felt a gush of warm wind and another girl appeared at my side. She was the same height as me with long brown hair and daring green eyes. she was wearing a jeans and T-shirt too but she didn't have the same shape as Maddy or me.

"Thank God!" she exclaimed. "I was afraid the bus had left without me. Good thing it's worse than I am at being on time huh? I'm Ayla"

Surprisingly, Maddy glared at Ayla. "Do you mind?" she snarled. "We were trying to have a conversation. Oh and by the way, even my grandmother would think your name is old fashioned."

Ayla inhaled and immediately glared back. "I should have known. Only a witch would be so rude to a complete stranger. Oh and _by the way_," Ayla mocked Maddy's voice, " Your grandmother's probably a crazy old hag."

"Well only a vampire would interrupt a conversation like a bitch. And take that back!," Maddy shot back.

"Guys stop it!" I said. "What's going on? DO you two know each other?"

"No but vampires and witches don't get along that well sometimes," Ayla explained

"Okay, well make an effort to be nice, or polite at least! I'm Krystal. Nice to meet you Ayla. This is Maddy. Hey look the bus is here! Lets go catch up. The other campers are ahead of us."

As we walked to the bus I heard Ayla talking to Maddy.

"Hey, sorry for snapping at you like that. Even though you started it," Ayla grinned.

Maddy grinned back. "Apology accepted. I'm sorry for calling you a bitch. Even though you are one."

Ayla's grin didn't falter. "I'll get you back for that," she teased.

"Oh I'm so scared," Maddy teased back.

I shook my head. I had a feeling those two were going to be like that a lot. One minute ready to rip each others' heads off and the next best friends.

During the bus ride we got to know each other and I found out that Maddy and Ayla were both 18, the same age as me (technically Ayla was 58 but she was turned when she was 18). Between playful bickering, serious talk, and getting to know each other, the bus ride through the woods passed pretty fast. when we got off the bus, a pretty girl, older than us, probably about 20, greeted us.

"Hi, I'm Lillian, the camp leader," she said. "Your dorms are to the right and my office, if you ever need to talk to me, is at the end of the trail behind me. I usually get to my office around 6 in the morning. You can pick the two people you want in your dorm with you but no people of the opposite sex. The girls' dorm rooms and the boys' dorm rooms are kept separate. This is David, for those of you who don't know. He'll take the boys to their dorms. The girls can follow me."

I looked at Maddy and Ayla and from their grins, I could tell they were thinking the same thing as me.

"There better be separate rooms in the dorm," Maddy said playfully, "cause there's no way I'm staying in the same room as this asshole."

"Ditto, bitch," Ayla said with a grin.

* * *

Once we had gotten settled, I pulled our my laptop. I had promised my mom I would e-mail her as soon as I got here. as I opened my e-mail I sighed. There were 20 new messages, most of them from my mom, sent within minutes of each other. I replied to one of them and shut off my computer.

"Hey guys, let's go for a walk through the woods," Maddy suggested.

I frowned, "Do you think we can? Maybe we should ask Lillian first, just to be safe."

"That's a good idea," Ayla agreed. We set off down the path that led to Lillian's office. I knocked and heard a soft 'come in'. Ayla, Maddy, and I tumbled in and blurted at the exact same time, "Can we take a walk through the woods? Please?"

Holly laughed, a beautiful tinkling sound. "Sure," she said with a smile, "but make sure you're back before six. That's when we're having dinner."

"What are we having?" asked Maddy.

"Burgers and hot dogs. Along with mac-and-cheese."

I was excited. I love hamburgers.

"Can't wait!" I exclaimed. "Bye!"

* * *

The three of us walked down the path we found through the woods.

"Okay," said Ayla, looking at her watch, "it's about 4 o'clock so we have two hours. Sound good?"

Maddy and I nodded our assent. As we trudged through the forest we eventually came to a beautiful clearing. There were amazing blue, pink, red, and yellow wildflowers and the grass was lush and bright green. The sky over head was ocean-blue and cloudless. The three of us gasped in amazement.

"Wow!" whispered Maddy.

"Wow is right," replied Ayla.

I could only nod. In addition to the stunning beauty of the meadow, something about it made me feel calm and content. I wasn't worried about anything and I felt relaxed about what I would become. It was awesome. Suddenly the silence was punctured by Ayla's voice.

"Guys, it's 5:30, you're probably going to miss dinner."

I glanced at her in confusion. "Us? What about you?"

Ayla rolled her eyes at me, "Um hello? _Vampire_?"

I felt a little more than stupid. "Oh, right."

Then what Ayla had said a minute ago sunk in and I started running down the trail, Maddy right behind me.

Luckily, Ayla was able to lead us, thanks to her super vampire hearing, right to the dining hall. We got there just before six. I noticed an empty table in the corner.

"Hey you guys wanna sit with me over there?"

For some reason, Ayla and Maddy looked uncomfortable.

"Well," Ayla stalled.

"Spit it out," I told her.

"I'd really like to get to know the other vamps. You know the saying about birds of a feather right?"

"Go ahead," I told her, "I don't mind. You can go sit with the other witches, Maddy. Really, it's fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded, almost asking her to sit with me, but I refrained. It was just one day. I would be fine.

I headed to the buffet-like lunch, spread out on a table and helped myself. I headed back to the empty lunch table with my heaping plate and chomped down on my burger. It was so good, I hoped we were allowed to have seconds. All of a sudden I heard a voice behind me.

"Is this seat taken?"

I spun around to find myself looking into beautiful gray-blue eyes. The eyes belonged to a guy. He had dirty blond hair that was shaggy and hung in a part over his eyes. He was taller, taller than me even with my recent growth spurt. His face was tan and perfect.

"Hey," He said, with a sweet smile, "My name's Dylan. What's yours?"

"Krystal," I said with a coolness that surprised myself,"and no, this seat isn't taken. Why did you want to know?"

He smiled again, "Well, I was hoping I could sit there. You looked so lonely," Dylan leaned in closer, "all by yourself."

My heart started pounding.

"Well, I can't say I'll mind the company."

I tried to make it sound like I wasn't having trouble breathing but it didn't really work, and Dylan could tell. He laughed and leaned back. That's when I got a closer look at what he was wearing. He had a blue hoodie with those loose jeans that guys like. He also had sneaker that matched the color of his hoodie. Between eating, we talked and laughed. He was 18, like me. We liked all the same shows and had read all the same books. We had the same favorite movie. Dylan was perfect. My soul mate.

After we had finished, he pulled me outside.

"Follow me, I know a great place to look at the stars."

He led me outside to the trail. I knew he was taking me to the clearing but I didn't say anything. He looked so excited, it was adorable. When got there he grinned at me.

"Perfect, isn't it?"

I grinned back sheepishly and admitted, "Yeah, I've been here before. my friends and I found it on our walk."

He smiled. "That's okay. Here lay down, I'll show you the constellations."

"You can try," I laughed, "but I'm not very good at imagining. Just ask my friend. She always tried to show me the elephant in the clouds but all I saw were fluffy blobs."

The two of us laughed and all of a sudden Dylan reached forward and brushed a piece of hair off my face.

"You're really beautiful," he murmured. Then, as if embarrassed he had said that aloud he ducked his head.

To distract him, I laid down on the cool grass and pointed at a cluster of stars.

"Which constellation is that?" I asked. He laid down next to me and laughed softly.

Thinking he was laughing at me I was hurt, "What?"

"That's just a bunch of stars," he told me, still chuckling.

"Oh," I said.

"It's okay," he told me. "Look over there, you can see the Big Dipper."

I followed his gaze, but all I could see were a couple of stars that looked exactly like the ones I had just pointed to.

I sighed, "I don't see it. I told you, it's hopeless."

"No it isn't. Here."

Dylan took my hand and traced the outline of the Big Dipper. I saw it this time, but most of me was focusing on how warm his hand was and how his touch sent tingles down my arm. He said something that I didn't hear.

"Hm?" I asked.

"I said it's getting late and you look tired. We should head back."

As soon as he said that I started feeling tired. Really tired.

"Yeah that's a good idea," I yawned.

As we started walking back down the trail Dylan took my hand in his. It felt really nice. We talked some more and suddenly he said, "Oh right, I forgot to tell you. I'm a shape-shifter. What about you?"

Slightly embarrassed, I admitted, "Well, I don't exactly know yet..."

Sensing that I was uncomfortable, Dylan was quick to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you..."

I sighed, "Don't worry it's not your fault. I just...haven't exactly figured out what I am."

Then before he could answer, we ran into Maddy and Ayla. They each grabbed one of my arms and dragged me away.

"W-wait! Hey you guys quit it!" I yelled. They ignored me and pulled me all the way to my room. Ayla tossed me onto my bed.

"Alright spill your guts," Maddy demanded.

"Who was he?" Ayla asked.

"He was cute. What's his name?"

"Where did he take you?"

"What happened?"

"Guys stop! You're giving me a headache! Okay in answer to your questions...umm His name is Dylan. He's a shape-shifter. He took me to the clearing and we looked at the stars. That's all."

Maddy and Ayla looked at me skeptically.

"That's all?"

"_Yes_," I insisted. "Now can I get some sleep? I'm dead tired."

Ayla sighed. "Fine. But you're introducing us to him tomorrow."

Maddy frowned and then grinned evilly, "Or maybe we should go catch up to him and apologize for dragging poor Krystal out like that, before he could fit in a good-bye kiss."

I glared at Maddy. "Don't you dare do it!" I warned. However Maddy paid no attention to me and raced outside, with Della right behind. To tired to follow I sighed and closed my eyes.

The next thing I knew I woke to someone clamping a rag over my face and I smelled something sickly sweet. I didn't even have time to struggle before everything went black.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you liked it! I will really try to write the next chapter quickly but I'm lazy(I'm so sorry!) and I do have stuff going on. But I will try, I promise, so please review and tell me how you liked it. Another thing, if I don't get many reviews on a story, I assume my story wasn't too good and I usually end up dropping it. So please review! Thanks! (also sorry if my grammar is bad at spots, I didn't check this too well)


	2. Threats

I woke up to complete darkness. My head throbbed and I figured I had a huge bump. All of sudden I remembered what had happened and fear shot through me. I sat up and felt my wrists and ankles to confirm that there were no chains binding me. Nothing. I stood up and reached out to see what was around me. I felt..._bars? What the hell is going on?_ Reaching up I felt above my head and felt more bars. As I came to the only reasonable conclusion for being surrounded by bars, my fear dissipated and white-hot fury took its place.

"HEY!" I shouted, even though I knew there was most likely no one that would hear me. "Listen up! I am not your freaking dog! So let me the hell out of this CAGE!"  
I screamed the last word, hoping that my captors would somehow hear me.

To my surprise, a silky voice from across the room contradicted me.

"Actually," the voice told me, "you're _are_ my pet. At least until you become my lunch."

The voice chuckled as fear coursed through my veins again as I realized the voice most likely belonged to a vampire.

"Aw, is the little puppy scared again?" the words sounded wrong, twisted somehow.

"Shawn!" this voice belonged to a different person, or vampire, and it rang with authority. Suddenly the room blazed with light and I had to squeeze my eyes shut for a minute. when I opened my eyes, I got a good look at Shawn and the other one. Shawn was fair-haired with very pale skin which I knew was ice-cold. His eyes were red, blood-red. I shuddered and back away. _How is that even possible?_ The other one was, well, Dracula. Aside from his accent-free voice, he reminded me in every way of Dracula.

"How many times have I told you not to play with this one? She is not another snack! Go stand guard! I have no doubt her little friends will come for her."

Shawn bowed his head and walked out, but not before he grinned at me, showing off his sharp teeth, and licked his lips. Determined not to show any more weakness, I stuck out my tongue. His eyes hardened and then, with a whoosh of air, he was gone. Meanwhile, Dracula continued to stare at me. Even though his stare was uncomfortable, I started right back. Refusing to yield to him. Eventually he laughed, a rough sound that sound sarcastic and bitter.

"You are tough aren't you? Don't bother little one, I can smell your fear," Dracula laughed.

"I'm surprised, considering the stench of 'asshole' that you're giving off. I mean seriously, it's overwhelming."

My words came out caustic, much to my credit they didn't show the fear I felt. Dracula's eyes tightened and he growled. Like, the dude serious _growled_ at me.

"Just wait," he snapped, "you'll regret that. You shouldn't anger me, considering you're as weak as a poor little human. You don't even know what you are yet."

And just like that, the fear was instantly replaced by anger again. Dracula seemed startled at my sudden change in mood and he took a step back.

"Weak?" I snarled. "Did you just call me _weak_? Just wait, I'll kick your little vampire ass for that. I am not weak. I-"

I was cut off by a sudden commotion above us. Suddenly, Shawn came back downstairs, dragging an unconscious Dylan behind him.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. "Dylan!"

I pounded the bars.

"Let me out! Right now!"

Suddenly I started getting warm, and my skin started tingling all over. _What the hell? What's happening to me?_

Suddenly I transformed into a huge wolf. I didn't have time to think about the fact that I was a werewolf, I just acted. Ripping the bars with my strong jaws, I made an opening and jumped out to stand protectively in front of Dylan and growled at the vampires. Their eyes filled with fear, they fled. About to chase after them, I suddenly remembered Dylan and I felt the same as before I had changed, I started getting warm and my skin felt tingly. Then I was human again, with clothes on thank goodness. I knelt beside Dylan and noted with relief that he was still breathing.

"Dylan?" I shook him. "Dylan are you okay?"

Suddenly his eyes shot open and before he had registered my face, his fist shot out and caught me in the side. His punch threw me across the room and I slammed painfully into the wall. Dylan looking shocked at what he had done. Running to me, he cried, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Krystal, are you okay?"

Despite the burning pain in my side, I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, " I told him.

But when I stood up I knew I wasn't fine. My side hurt so much I gasped and I felt myself slip out of consciousness. The last thing I saw was Dylan's worried face as he caught me.

* * *

When I woke up I was back in my bed in my dorm room. Dylan had fallen asleep in a chair beside my bed, his hand in mine. The door opened and Lillian, Maddy, and Ayla came in.

"Hey," Lillian whispered. "You feeling okay? Dylan was so worried he hasn't left your side"

I nodded. "How long..?"

"2 days," Maddy told me.

Ayla spoke up, "Dylan's punch broke a couple of your ribs. I don't envy you. That's gonna hurt for a while."

I looked down at the white bandages and realized that I only had a bra on. Probably feeling my embarrassment, Ayla handed me a clean shirt. Pulling my hand from Dylan's I slipped it on. Suddenly I remembered how I had gotten to Dylan in the first place.

"Lillian," I said, "I'm a werewolf aren't I?"

To my surprise, Lillian shook her head and pointed at my calender. Confused I looked and saw that the full moon wasn't until Friday.

"B-but I turned into a wolf," I told her.

"Yes but you could have turned into a bear or a lion. You just happened to pick wolf," Lillian replied.

"Are you saying?" I couldn't finish.

"Yes. You're a shape-shifter Krystal."

I couldn't help but smile. Dylan was a shape-shifter too! We really did have everything in common. As if on cue, Dylan started to wake up.

"We'll give you two some alone time," Ayla grinned.

I grinned back, knowing she'd be able to hear every word. The three of them walked out, closing the door behind them. Dylan yawned and opened his eyes. He looked around. As his eyes feel on me he instantly looked apologetic.

"Oh damn! I feel asleep again didn't I? I'm so sorry by the way. I didn't mean to. I didn't realize it was you. Are you feeling okay? I'm so sorry. They said I broke some of your ribs. I feel so bad. I-"

Just to stop his rambling I sat up, wincing a little at the pain, and kissed him. My hands tangled in his hair and he put his arms around me. Then my ribs started burning again and I had to break away.

"Wow," he whispered. I nodded.

"Listen," I told Dylan, "it's fine. I don't blame you. I should have been more careful."

"Bu-"

"No buts," I said sternly. "Really. It's fine. I forgive you so stop beating yourself up."

"Okay," he sighed, "but you had better get used to me because I'm not leaving your side."

"Really?" I teased, "That's going to make using the bathroom awkward. Although, you will be really helpful, I bet. Especially when I'm learning how to shape-shift."

I grinned as my words sunk into him.

"You're a shape-shifter?" he grinned. "That's awesome!"

He leaned forward to hug me.

"Um ow," I said.

"Oops," he smiled sheepishly.

* * *

The next day as I walked into the dining hall, slowly because my ribs hurt like heck, Dylan stuck to my side. After I'd gotten my food, I headed towards to empty table again.

Confused Dylan asked, "Hey, where are you going? Come and sit with the other shape-shifters."

"Right!"

As we sat down at the shape-shifters' table, everyone there smiled and congratulated me.

"Shape-shifters are the best," the girl next to me smiled. "I'm Bella, by the way. If you have any questions you can ask me, kay?"

"Or me!" a guy across the table laughed. "You can come to me anytime."

"Oh grow up, Phil!" Bella exclaimed.

I couldn't help but smile at the lively atmosphere.

Then I heard a voice in my ear.

_Enjoy it while it lasts. Because by the end of the month, Shadow Falls and everyone in it will be...eliminated_

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you like the second chapter and as always please review! Or you can PM me cause I always enjoy a good chat! I really like this story and I think I will continue it, so let me know if you'd like any changes made. And I hope it's different enough from the actual book! Again sorry if my grammar sucks! I did try to check it! Thanks!


	3. Not an actual chapt but pls read!

**Hey guys I apologize. I know this isn't a chapter but I'm am so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. I feel terrible and I'm working on the next chapter but it's taking me a while because of school so just hang in there guys. I am working on it and thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	4. Storm Clouds

**Omg I am sooooo sorry you guys! I know its been forever and I feel soooo bad (please dont hate meeeee). I will try to post more often. And also i was re-reading chapter 1 and i noticed I used Della's name instead of Ayla and I apologize for that. Since I'm basing this off of the Shadow Falls series I have to be really careful not to mix up names so I'll check more closely from now on. and please review! If you don't review I think nobody is reading it and then I don't post more chapters. So review! make me happy!**

* * *

I looked around, startled. Dylan caught my eye and tilted his head a bit but I shook my head. I wasn't going to tell him yet. I mean, how could there possibly be a voice in my head telling me that all of the people I had already come to love would die?

_Tsk, tsk, tsk. Denial. The way Shawn spoke of you I thought you were smarter. Oh well. Oh one last thing before I go. If I were you I'd be careful who I trust. Not everyone is who you think they are._  
This time I stood abruptly, causing everyone to look over at me. Panicked, I ran back to my cabin. Ayla was waiting for me there. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not fair you know," I told her.

She grinned, "Oh yes it is."

"Whatever," I said nonchalantly, hoping she wouldn't mention my slight mental breakdown.

"So... " she started."Wha-"

"Nothing," I cut her off.

"Wow are you seriously still trying to do that?"

I mentally smacked myself, remembering that, as a vampire, Ayla could tell when I was lying. Thinking quickly, I told her a half-truth.

"I can't tell you right now okay?" I said defensively.

Ayla sighed, "Fine. But you're gonna have to spill your guts sooner or later."

I rolled my eyes at her again and went to my room to try to figure out what had happened. Shutting my door, I went and pulled my laptop out of my backpack. Pulling up Google, I tried to decide what to search. For some reason I didn't think that "evil voices in my head threatening my friends" would yield very many search results. Before I could search anything, I heard the front door bang open. Sighing, I braced myself for Maddy's questions, but then I realized she had left lunch before my little freak-out. Curious, I opened my door and looked out. Maddy was breathless, sneezing violently, and holding something in her jacket. Now I was really curious. I walked out and tugged at her jacket. Maddy pulled back defensively as Ayla and I looked at her.

"What the heck is that?" Ayla asked.

Maddy, still sneezing, opened up her jacket, revealing a small tortoiseshell kitten, who meowed loudly.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "Where did you find the little guy?"

"Girl," Maddy sniffled, "and she was in the woods. Damien and I were talking a walk-"

"Wait wait wait. Damien?" Ayla raised an eyebrow.

Maddy blushed. "He's an elf. He started talking to me and then we decided to leave and go for a walk. And that's when we found her. I would love to keep her but I can't. I'm allergic."

"Yeah, we noticed," Ayla replied snidely, "but I don't want it."

"Oh my gosh I'll take her!" I squealed. "I love animals!"

"Okay." Maddy handed the tiny kitten to me. "Have fun."

I took the kitten back to my room and set her on my bed.

"Okay," I told her, "you need a name. What do you think about Daisy?"

The kitten scrunched her nose as if disinterested.

"Well, fine. Then what would _you_ like?"

The kitten meowed.

"Yeah um sorry but I must have dozed off when they taught us kitten speak," I looked sarcastically at the kitten.

_There must be some way I can understand her though. I mean come on it has to be possible. Of course! I'm so stupid! I'm a freaking shape-shifter! If I turn into a cat maybe I'll be able to understand her._

Frowning, I tried to remember what I had done before. It had just sort of come to me so I tried focusing on cats, imagining becoming one, when suddenly I felt warm and tingly and then really warm and agile. I lifted up a paw, thrilled it had worked.

"Good," the kitten said," you're fairly smart-for a human. Now, for a name. Seriously? Daisy? I prefer Amber."

Gaping, I looked at her. "Okay this is really freaky. Cool, but freaky."

Amber lifted a delicate paw, licked it, and swiped it across her face as I continued to stare.

Amber looked over. "Instead of just sitting there gaping at me, you could close the window. It's a bit cold," she meowed cheekily. I shook my head to clear it.

"You're awfully sassy, you know that? And besides I have paws now. So I can't exactly shut it right now," I retorted

"Whatever,'" Amber sniffed.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. I'm changing back now. And don't expect me to turn into a kitten every time you want to tell me to get you a bowl of milk!"

Before she could reply, I envisioned myself becoming human and felt the now familiar tingling sensation. Then I was standing upright again. I smiled as Amber leapt down from the bed and, purring, wound herself around my legs.

"I like you a lot more now that I can't hear you," I told her, walking over to close the window. Suddenly, my door opened and Ayla poked her head in.

"Dude, are you seriously talking to that?" she asked incredulously.

"Her name is _Amber_," I said, "and yes I am."

I narrowed my eyes. Ayla took a step back.

"Um, okay geez dude chill. And anyways Lillian's looking for you."

Then I remembered what happened during lunch. Darting past Ayla, I ran to Lillian's office. I barged in, forgetting to knock, to find Lillian and David making out.

"Ah-hem," I cleared my throat awkwardly. Lillian shot up.

"Oh, Krystal! We weren't, well we were, but-"

"Awwwww you guys are so cute together!" I grinned.

Blushing furiously, no, not Lillian, David stood up.

"Um I'll see you tonight?" he said quietly. Lillian nodded and I raised my eyebrows at ignored me and walked quickly out to door. I turned to Lillian.

"So, who's got a thing for the hunky fairy?" I teased.

"Who's got a thing for the hunky shape-shifter?" she teased.

I held up my hands. "Okay, fair enough. Anyways, Ayla said you wanted to see me?"

Lillian looked serious all of a sudden. "Yeah," she said, plopping down on the old couch in her office.

"What happened?"

I sighed, knowing denying it would be useless.

"Have you ever heard of a supernatural that can... um... get into other people's heads?" I asked tentatively.

Lillian frowned, "Well there's a lot of people that can manipulate their enemies. They -"

I shook my head, cutting her off.

"No I mean like physically put thoughts into other people's heads. Like a mind-reader but reversed."

Lillian looked at me, eyes wide. I took a deep breath and explained.

"When I was eating a heard a voice in my head. It wasn't mine. He told me Shadow Falls and everyone here would be eliminated. And he mentioned Shawn. Do you think he was telling the truth?"

Lillian still looked startled but I could tell she was trying to calm herself down.

"I'm not sure... I'll tell David to be on alert. And we will triple the security. Don't worry about it Krystal. I promise we'll keep Shadow Falls safe. I don't know why this creep is fixating on you but we'll catch him. Just try and forget about it."

"Okay," I said uncertainly. But inside I knew I wouldn't be able to forget. And I also knew extra security might not be enough. I couldn't shake this feeling that this evil presence was lurking right outside of Shadow Falls, waiting. And when the time was right, it would strike and extra security or no, it could kill us all.

* * *

**I hope you guys thought this was worth the wait! Thank you for reviewing! I should have the next chapter pretty soon cause i started writing that during school XD.**** And also I realize my story moves a bit fast. Sorry. I tend to do that sometimes. I'll try to slow it down. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**


End file.
